


The Painful Past

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris talks about the Human/Monster war with Susie, who later comforts the guy.Written for the one hour challenge. Took me approx. 1 hour and 30 minutes.Twitter for more entries: @KxS_1h
Relationships: Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 37





	The Painful Past

This day was interesting, the dragon whelp had thought. Ever since she was awake, this day was a big bowl of anticipation.   
  
Anticipation of her learning more things about Kris, humanity, history. Anticipation of her seeing the river once again, being there with Kris, rested against a big rock, near the calm waterstream.   
  
She imagined a livid picture, the ambient noises of the forest, the calm atmosphere, slow breezy winds… Them together, cuddling for warmth.   
  
Was a great image for her mind. Of course, however, this didn’t mean that she was ready for the discussion. She was still the hot headed gal that can blurt stuff that she wouldn’t mean to say, and there was a chance that she could get too emotional over mean history… Yet, she wanted to trust herself and trust Kris to keep her together, and not do something regrettable.   
  
She stood up from the sofa in the living room, moving to the destination of hers - a door it was, that she managed to come up to after grabbing her jacket. Fidgeting her pockets, she felt the keys, meaning she was good to go. She flicked the lights off, got into her shoes and opened the door, stepping out. Once that was done, she locked the door using her key. The grass outside her welcome carpet was squeezed under each of her step, as she walked to the river.   
  
She got her button phone out of her pocket and with a few button presses she dialed Kris. Bringing the device to her ear, she waited for the beeps to pass by, before hearing the human’s voice. She simply asked him if he was on his way, and after she got the response, she replied with affirmation and told that they’d see each other soon. She put her phone away after.   
  
She would want to talk more but cellular services costed a buck and she couldn’t go around throwing them everywhere. Money was useful and she had to keep hoarding it for other things anyway.   
  
Her step was with haste, her anticipation was high, growing even more so as she trekked on the forested trail. The woodpeckers, birds, squirrels - inhabitants of the forest, had seemingly welcomed her. They appeared from their nests, stopped doing what they were, looking at the dragon for a few seconds, like greeting her.   
  
If this forest was infamous for something scary, it would be unnerving but Susie lived in a very calm place, so animals acting weirder than usual was nothing of concern to her. The forest was welcoming, and they stopped paying their attention to her soon after.   
  
The sun had its rays falling on the soil, through the dense leaves. Some of that light occasionally fell on Susie as well, as she kept going through areas where there weren’t many trees to obstruct the sunlight.   
  
She stopped for a second, looking around her after. She watched the trees, leaves falling from the stronger winds, and she understood that her jacket was unzipped. Seeing as she didn’t want to get a cold, she zipped the jacket back, making her chest protected from the wind. After she did it, she kept going, not forgetting to kick a small pinecone, having it keep her company for a bit.   
  
After a few more minutes of kicking the pinecone while moving, she finally reached her destination. The whole scene was basked in sunlight, the river water had been reflecting all the trees in the distance, still managing to shine a bright blue due to both its purity and clarity. When she approached it close, she kicked the pinecone lightly, making it fall into the water, getting carried away by the stream, floating.   
  
She looked around, and after understanding that she had to wait for Kris, she decided to get comfy in advance. She came up to the rock which was standing in its grace just by the river, and took a sit on the soil, her back leaning against the hard surface of the rocky structure.   
  
Then, suddenly, the human in question jolted from behind the rock, laying on it, holding his weight above Susie. That sudden appearance scared the dragon, so she couldn’t help but let a third-tier swear word fall out.   
  
With a surprised tone and her bending inwards slightly from the nerves, the words were revealed: - “What the fuck!?”   
  
Kris, upon hearing such a reaction, started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Still hanging on the rock, he was slowly sliding, although that was not something he’d notice. As he kept laughing, he got too close to the edge, and fell suddenly, his laughter halting just as it started - suddenly.   
  
Susie, of course, caught him in her two hands, and after a few seconds of awkwardly holding the shorty, she placed him on the ground, on the right side from her, but, before letting him go completely, she quickly locked his head by her arm, and gave him a big noogie with her free hand, making sure to have the last laugh.   
  
Kris also was surprised at first, however he joined the laughter too. Not a minute passed, and she let him go.   
  
“Wow, nerd, guess y’know how to make my soul shit itself, huh?” - The dragoness said, smirking afterwards.   
  
“Heh… Yeah.” - Kris confirmed, before his tone got a bit more relaxed. - “Today’s a beautiful day, right? The whole forest is blooming in the sunlight, it’s just so pretty.”   
  
“Yeah, I getcha. It’s pretty, alright.” - She agreed. - “Well… Wanna discuss it now, or..?”   
  
“Yeah. Mom didn’t let me out for long, so I guess we have limited time. By that, I mean very, very limited.”   
  
“Alright… Do you have a… Uhh… A composed..?” - She slowly said, her tone unsure. Her tone gained assurance as she went. - “Y-yeah, composed way of telling me about it all? I am kinda clueless about it, I only know that we won the war.”   
  
“Yeah. No problem.” - Kris spoke. His tone was reassuring. - “I’ve thought it through in advance, so no time in danger. Just uh, get comfy, I suppose.”   
  
“So… From what I’ve read from books, from what I surfed out of the internet, and from what I’ve been able to discuss with mom and dad, war began as… As a way of to show who was stronger, humans or monsters. Humans always were a minority, but they were strong, and they are much better at handling an emotion that’s like poison to you monsters - hatred. Hatred is something that humans used a lot back then, they made weapons infused in hate, they applied hatred to spells, making them much stronger, and in general, hate is something that was considered a showcase of power.   
  


Humans were better at dealing with hate and healing, but most of the other magic, like fire, water, ice… That was unbeknownst to most. Of course, there were humans who could use magic fluently, better than most monsters in fact, but those were a rarity and were pretty much considered ‘gifted’. Most of the time, if it came to magic without hate, monsters would easily win. Monsters also had - and still have - more people, and monsters are bigger than humans in general, so in bulk strength they were also mostly victorious.   
  
However, speaking about who was strong and weak, that wasn’t something that you’d want to hear much. It’s a pointless comparison, but I gave you some for trivia. The bigger part is why the war even happened. Like I said, it was a way to show and learn who was stronger, started by a human cult back then, who wanted to make people the strongest they are and take the planet for themselves. That at first, didn’t really work out, as many people would back out, but as time went on… Let’s just say, those who disagreed were in a minority, and if they did disagree, they were not to be found ever again. Rumor has it that humans dissolved them for magic matter, to put up a better fight to monsters, but there was no confirmation of such methods existing.   
  
Monsters didn’t want war, but as a result of the cult brainwashing the humans, they wanted it, that’s why war happened. You know how it ended, monsters were victorious, even if they’ve lost many more people than the humans.”   
  
“Angel… How in the FUCK did that even work!?” - Susie yelled, her yell echoed in the forest.   
  
Kris hummed at the question, and with about thirty seconds of thought, he said his input. - “Well, when a collective hive mind grows bigger, people want in, and if that hive mind threatens them, then it becomes a necessity to be in.”   
  
“Ugh… Like those freakin’ hype-beasts or some shit, playing the most popular shit and wearing the most popular and expensive clothes?” - Susie replied, venom evident in her tone. - ”I guess that evolution didn’t come a long way, huh?”   
  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” - Kris agreed, in a sympathetic voice. - ”Well, I also learned how humans came to survive. We are a very,  _ very _ small minority as it stands. Apparently some people in the cult weren’t really there for real, and had a backup plan as children. Those gave children, like me, away to monsters, who later on made sure to take care, as well as teaching us what life is.”   
  
“Huh… I- That was pretty smart.” - Susie said, resting her snout on her hand, thinking it over. She had a personal question to ask of Kris, but she thought it’d come some other day instead.   
  
“Yes, it was.” - Kris agreed, giving a subtle nod.   
  


Susie, however, had a different question to ask.

  
“...How do you feel about humans, Kris?” - She asked, dropping the question like a safe bomb.   
  
“I… I’m very ashamed of what was chosen by them.” - Kris said, his voice turned into a slower, colder tone. - “I don’t know how to… Approach this subject and how to properly word my thoughts.” - He admitted as well, voice growing tired.   
  
“I hate what they did.” - Susie coldly stated, hissing. - “It wasn’t right of them to go and control people. Those who got in the cult… Well, I guess they could be stronger and at the least try and suppress that cult.” - She said, spitting on the ground after, like she wanted to reduce a foul taste in her mouth.   
  
“They… They could do that, couldn’t they?..” - Kris said, slightly choking on his words, realizing that there really was something to stop the evil force with.   
  
“Yes. What stopped them? If they’re so great with hate, why didn’t they hate the cultists?” - Susie asked, nobody in particular. One of her hands laid on the ground, suddenly clenched and grabbed a handful of dirt. She threw it in the river from frustration. - “Maybe they wanted  _ us  _ eradicated all along!”   
  
“I… Wai-” - Kris said, starting to slightly shake. His breath became quicker, his lungs worked at full force. From being worried, he clasped his hand on his chest.   
  
“And I mean, like, fucking what?” - She exclaimed in anger, arms thrown in the air, one of them barely missing Kris. - “They just  _ chose  _ to be fucking ass sitters, and look where it got them! In the grave!”   
  
“S-Susie…” - Kris said, panting heavily from all the emotions and realizations that were opened up to him.   
  
“Kris?.. Oh fuck… Oh, fuck ME! I said too much, hadn’t I..?” - She exclaimed, quickly wrapping her arm around Kris letting him fall on her, crying into her stomach. - “Shit man, I didn’t mean it to be… Well, that tough to take in, at all. I don’t hate you, and I don’t accuse you. I mean, hell, if there were or are more humans like you, I’d really be freaking sad man!”   
  
“I… I…” - Kris sobbed after, failing to say anything.   
  
“It’s okay man, cry it out.” - Susie said calmly, picking Kris up and placing him on her, hugging him with two of her arms now. - “I know that this must be harder on you. Harder than on me or on anyone else… Especially that they, at least a handful, wanted this all along…”   
  
Kris kept sobbing, hugging the dragon tight.   
  
“Let it out, it’s okay, yeah? You’re fine, what’s done is done and, it’ll be normalized… In due time, yeah?”   
  
“Y-yes…” - Kris gasped out, calming down on his sobs and his frantic shaking.   
  


“And remember man… I’m here for ya, I mean… We’re a couple, and even if we were just friends, I’d never ever leave you, okay?”   
  
“Y-yeah…”   
  
“Don’t fret, I won’t leave ya, I’m here for ya, I’ll support ya.”   
  
After a few minutes, the feelings had subsided. Kris didn’t feel that well still, since the sudden realizations and anger took all of his juices out. However, Susie was by his side.   
  
“It’s late. I should get you home. I’ll carry you back, okay?”   
  
“...Okay.”   
  
“Alright, great. Let’s go then, get on my shoulders.”   
  
Kris slowly climbed on Susie’s shoulders and sat up on them. Susie slowly stood up to her full height, grabbed his legs with her hands, and went to get out of the forest. While they were going back, Susie said a few jokes, slowly getting Kris to laugh and feel at peace.   
  
Then, as they approached his house, Toriel allowed Susie to stay for the night, which she accepted. The two youngsters may or may not have pulled an allnighter, playing games on the console.   
  
Things were coming back to normal, and no past would dig a dagger in.


End file.
